


He's Gone

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is lost in his grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gone

Nick slumped on the lounge, head in his hands and stubble on his cheeks. Connor folded and unfolded his hands and tried not to shift to much on his feet.

"Would you like me to get you some water? I should get you some water." Connor turned on his heel and moved towards the kitchen but the sound of Nick's voice stopped him.

"Don't bother, it doesn't matter, nothing matters any more, he's gone." Nick let out a shaky breath.

Connor stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"It's not the end of everything Nick, Stephen's dead but it's not the end."

Nick clenched his fist and stood, suddenly, terribly angry.

"Then why do I feel like I died there to." He stalked towards Connor. "What is there left?" He loomed over Connor, standing so close to his face, breathing hard. Then he raised a shaking hand to his face and deflated a little. "I just feel so numb, I'm not sure I even remember what it's like to feel anything else, anything good." His voice hitched a little and Connor made up his mind to do something he was sure he was going to regret.

He pulled Nick's hands away from his face and held them in his, then he stepped a little closer and pressed his lips lightly against Nick's. Nick's lips were trembling underneath his own but he parted his lips and let Connor lick his way inside, pressing himself closer. Nick's hands tightened in his and sighed, a sob into Connor's mouth. They broke apart, Nick leaning heavily into Connor.

"I miss him."

Connor did the only thing he could, he held on.


End file.
